Futa Horror Ch 1: Happy Dick Day
by Vinod Weerasinghe
Summary: The mating of the best friends
1. Chapter 1

Futa Horror Ch. 01: Happy Dick Day

After the first time she was faced with the strange feeling, Theresa 'Tree' Gelbman went to her dorm room to meet with her roommate, Lori Spengler. Tree walked up to the dorm room door and knocked on it. She'd had a long and stressful day, considering she was being constantly trying to hide her 'thing'.

She was wearing black pants and a white and red polka dotted shirt. Eventually, Lori opened the door and looked at her.

"Tree. You look awful. What the hell happened to you?" Lori asked with a concerned look. She was wearing a red shirt and brown pants. Lori and Tree had been roommates for many years at Bayfield University. Because of that, she could tell that Tree wasn't happy about something. To her, Tree looked very weak and exhausted.

"Lori. I need to tell you something." Tree said with a look of fear and nervousness. She had to tell someone about this 'thing' she had now, before the fear overcame her.

"Tree. You know I am your best friend and roommate," Lori said, "You can tell me anything."

Tree sighed and looked at her best friend with a look of slight confidence.

"Lori, I have a dick." she said with a small smile. She then paused and waited for Lori's response.

Lori looked at her first with 'Hahaha, very funny' eyes, but as she looked into Tree's beautiful green eyes, she could tell that Tree wasn't joking.

"Can I see it?" Lori asked with a hint of nervousness. She had no idea what to expect. She was a hard working A+ student at the university, who had never been with any guys, certainly not girls with dicks.

Tree looked at her with a concerned look on her face.

"You sure you want to see it?" she sought confirmation.

Lori nodded. Tree pulled down her own pants and revealed her pink panties. She then pulled down her panties and revealed her 14 inch long cock. Lori's eyes widened when she saw this huge cock.

"Your cock is sooooo big," she said. "Can I please suck on it for a bit?"

Tree looked into Lori's brown eyes and smiled.

"Go ahead Lori, I would love for you to suck on my cock." she said with a smile.

Lori nodded and began to suck the head of Tree's cock. She slowly sucked and slurped on Tree's cock.

Tree was in heaven. Lori's mouth was wet and warm. She reached down and stroked her head.

"Oh My God Lori, I love your mouth so much." Tree moaned. "If I knew you were this good at sucking dick, I would have done this years ago."

Lori couldn't believe what was happening. She was currently sucking Tree's dick. And she was enjoying it. Tree moaned softly as Lori continued to blow her dick.

Tree moaned a little bit louder than before. The feeling of immense pleasure was building up. She was getting very close to cumming.

"Lori. I am going to cum soon. Can cum in your mouth?" she asked, slightly louder.

Before Lori could make a sign, Tree grabbed Lori's head and screamed her name as she came in her mouth. Lori swallowed all of Tree's cum and sucked her dick clean. She looked up at Tree and smiled. Tree was exhausted from her orgasm.

"That was incredible Lori. But you didn't get any love." Tree said.

Lori smiled and nodded.

"Let's change that then," she said with a dirty look.

Tree tilted her head to the left and looked at Lori with a confused look.

"How are we going to solve that," she inquired. Lori smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"First we are going to have to take off a few clothes" she responded as she removed her shirt, revealing her red laced bra. Tree followed suite and removed her shirt, revealing her light blue laced bra. Both girls looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I've wanted to see you completely naked for a long time now" Lori told Tree with a smile. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting. I masturbate to you every time I am in the shower."

Tree is surprised by how Lori feels about her. She touches herself in the shower to the thought of her every day before school and night before bed. Tree then leaned in closer and kissed Lori on the lips. As they kissed, their hands roamed up and down their bodies and removed their bras. Tree and Lori kissed one more time before getting fully naked.

As soon as Lori got naked, she lied down on the bed and began to rub her pussy.

"Come over here and fuck this pussy" she said. "Come on Tree, come and give me that big beautiful cock, but be gentle, it is my first time."

Tree smiled and nodded. She slowly pressed her cock against Lori's pussy lips. The sensation of the heat of both of them was almost too much for the two girls. Tree kissed Lori and softly moaned. As they kissed, Tree's cock entered Lori's pussy.

"Holy fuck Lori" Tree said. "You're so tight." Lori glanced down at Tree's crotch. She loved to watch it going in and out of her.. She wanted to feel it. And she wasn't disappointed. Tree's long cock was flexing to full erection as her small hands spread Lori's legs wide.

Lori winced a little as her pussy spread open for Tree's big cock. She trembled as her wet pussy felt the heat emanating from the encroaching big white cock. There was so much heat and wetness. The fit was so snug. Lori's pussy was gripping the cock like a vice, such a tight fit.

"Fuck. You're tight there" Tree said with a grunt. "I thought were lubed up."

"Well, I've only fingered myself it in there once; I actually prefer it in my ass..." Lori said with an ounce of embarrassment in her voice and Tree's giggle didn't help much. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Well, it's just that, we'll you've always been so strange but if that's how you like it then no problem." Said Tree and while under the bed sheet, she laid Lori on her belly on the bed. she pulled her closer to herself and Lori gave a quiet shriek of fear as she put her head at the rim of her ass.

"Not too rough Tree" Lori said with fear in her voice. Tree nodded and slowly pushed her head in and she jumped.

"Wait...it hurts, let me put some spit there" Lori said as she licked her fingers and rubbed and fingered her ass as to loosen it a bit and gave Tree's dick a quick suck to lube it up.

"OK, here we go" Tree said as she put the tip of her head in as Lori winced with a bit of pain and then Tree shoved a bit in and Lori let out a yelp. Tree was half in and the tightness was great.

She was biting part of the bed sheet with winced eyes as Tree had put the first half in and now as she grabbed Lori's shoulders to push the other half in. Lori gave out a rough grunt of pain and she was all the way in. Lori was breathing heavily as Tree started to pull out and then in. Lori was super tight but the spit helped and Tree was able to thrust hard each time until before she knew it she was getting ready to cum. She kept going until she was about to blow and she debated about whether to cum inside or quickly turn her around in put it in her mouth.

"Don't stop, keep going" Lori screamed and she kept thrusting. She came inside Lori's ass and her cum helped as it acted as more lube. Tree kept going in and out of Lori until she finally too came in a long and loud moan. She wailed loudly and gave a cry of pleasure as she continued to thrust. The pleasure was so good for Tree that it hurt a little and Lori seemed to be enjoying it too as she was still cumming. Then Tree was done. She let of Lori and without a word, she turned around and started sucking her cock.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tree asked Lori. She gave a simple nod and continued to lick Tree's cock clean. She took it all the way done her throat and Tree felt herself cum again right then down her throat. To her surprise, she came in her mouth and she was swallowing it. She was even swallowing her cock for she felt her cock being sucked down her throat.

"Wow, you definitely fill your nickname 'Lovely Lori'," Tree said and Lori giggled with her cock down her throat.

"That was great, Lori but we'll have to keep this from Carter and from Gregory. Our secret, okay?" Tree said in an almost pleading tone.

"Sure Tree, it's the least I can do, that was the first time I ever came, it was great actually. I think we should do it again." Lori said with an I-want-to-fuck-again tone. "But don't be so rough next time; I'm having a hard time walking." Lori said as she almost fell sideways into the wall.

"But the roughness was what made it so fun." Tree said as she and Lori walked towards the out of their dorm room towards their next class.

The next day, Tree wakes up and looks over at Lori sleeping next to her. She picks up her phone and smiles.

"Stage 1 completed," she said while looking at a picture of Suzy and Sara. "Begin Stage 2."

To Be Continued in Ch 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Futa Horror Ch. 02: Suspenisa

byAlexGunther©

It was one of those days at the Freiburg Dance Academy. Susanna Bannion, known to her friends as Suzy, was sleeping in her first ever dorm room, number 304. Suddenly a fellow student bumped into her. Suzy knew that this student was Sara Simms.

"Hey you," she said with a smile. "How are you doing today?"

Suzy looked at her fellow student and shook her head.

"Just trying to figure out what is going on in this school," she said with a slight hesitation. Suzy had been detecting mixed feelings about the school, particularly in relation to the fact that some of the students had been vanishing.

"Hey. Do you have any idea where Thompson and Gray are?" she asked with a small amount of concern. Sara stared at her with an equally concerned look.

"The girls from room 305." She further explained. "Have they gone missing as well?"

Suzy nodded and sat down on the floor of the hallway. She had checked all of the dorm rooms in the school, including the bathrooms. She even checked the dark hallways.

"All of the rooms are completely empty." Sara told her with a slight worried expression. "From 101 to 199, as well as all the other rooms on every single floor, all 9 floors."

Suzy yawned and stretched her arms.

"Wait," Suzy said, surprised. "I remember Riley mentioning something about a large room, big enough to hold all of the students." She tried to muster up the energy to lead the way to the room, but fell over. Sara grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"You are exhausted from searching the whole school," Sara frowned. "Let's search for the room in the morning."

Sara lifted Suzy into her arms and carried her back to room 304. As she carried Suzy, Sara saw a tent form in her pants. She was shocked by the tent.

She then looked around the hallway and made sure that no one would catch them. Once she was sure that no one was around, she slowly and carefully unzipped Suzy's jeans. She reached into Suzy's jeans and pulled out her dick. Sara's eyes widened when she saw how big and thick Suzy's dick was.

"It is so big and beautiful," Sara thought. She looked at Suzy's face and saw that she was fast asleep. "I hope that she doesn't mind if I suck on it a little".

Sara lowered her mouth to Suzy's dick and started to lick it up and down the shaft. She softly moaned as she wrapped her tongue around the shaft.

She used her left hand to stroke the shaft and her right hand to carry Suzy as they walked down the hallway. She continued to suck and slurp on Suzy's dick as she carried her down the hallway.

"Oh my god Suz, your dick is amazing." Sara moaned as she slurped on it. "I need to have more of it in my mouth".

Sara laid Suzy down on the floor, with her back against the wall. Once she ensured that the hallway was empty, she pulled down Suzy's pants and panties. Sara leaned over and kissed her roommate on the lips.

"I know that we shouldn't be doing this.." Sara crooned while she stroked Suzy's dick. "But I want you to feel amazing." At that moment, she began to deepthroat Suzy to the base of her dick.

Sara loved blowing Suzy. In her mind, she would blow her anytime, anywhere. In their room, classroom, shower, bedroom, other rooms. Picturing these fantasies causes the pleasure to build. Sara stopped deepthroating and started jacking Suzy off.

"Come on baby," Sara encouraged. "Cum on my face." Suzy arched her back and spasmed hard on Sara's face. She pulled Suzy's panties and pants back up and carried her tired, exhausted friend back to their room.

Next morning, Suzy woke up and saw Sara sitting in front of her on the bed with a smile on her face.

"Morning." she said, confused about why she was smiling.

Sara leaned forward and kissed Suzy on the lips.

"Morning my love." she said. "We have a lot to talk about."

Suzy and Sara continued to make out for a hour. Their moans became louder. Suzy laid down next to Sara in bed.

"I can't believe we just made out," she said. "When can we do this again."

Sara smiled and snuggled up against her roommate, now girlfriend.

"Anytime you want to baby." she said. "I would love to make sure you are loved."

As the two of them slept, a hooded figure took a picture of them. They upload it to a set of pictures.

"Phase 2 complete," they said sharply, "Begin Phase 3."

Continued in Ch 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Futa Horror Ch. 03: Nightmare Futa**

by**AlexGunther**©

Nancy Thompson and Tina Gray were sleeping in Nancy's bedroom.

"Holy shit, it has been a long day..." Tina drawled as she got naked and ready for bed.

Nancy agreed and got ready for bed as well. She climbed into her bed and both girls fell fast asleep.

Later on in the night, Tina woke up to Nancy moaning.

'She is probably having a dirty dream.' Tina thought.

However, when she looked over at Nancy, her eyes widened.

She saw what Nancy was doing. She was moving her hand up and down on her 10 inch long dick.

With each movement of her hand that she could see, her own pussy start to itch and get wetter and wetter. Automatically, Tina's hand moved to her swollen pussy lips and started to rub it.

Meanwhile at the moment, Rod Lane noticed that there was nothing to eat in the House. He looked in the refrigerator and decided that it would be best if he went shopping and bought some goods.

"Tina, I will go to the Supermarket and get some stuff to eat. Don't mess around in the house okay?" he shouted and waited for a reply.

Ripped out of the sexual view, Tina stopped rubbing her pussy lips and walked into the kitchen, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Okay Rod. I will tell Nancy when she wakes up that you went shopping." She said in her innocent girl voice.

Rod, a bit surprised that Tina was naked, just smiled, grabbed a bag and left the house. Tina watched Rod leaving the house. With a silent but quick movement, she head back to Nancy's door and peeked again through the keyhole.

She saw that Nancy was still busy beating her meat, and she started once again to play with her pussy as she watched the show. But somehow the desire in her grew stronger and stronger. And somehow, Tina stared, her eyes fixed on the penis of her best friend.

Well, the games with herself were nice, but what would it be like when she played with Nancy? This question turned her on. But she had to watch first.

She slowly moved her hand back to her little honey pot. Her finger slid easily between her lips. Thanks to the game that she and Nancy had played before, it was very sensitive before.

Nancy still rubbed her member, up and down till she reached again the point where she released some of her cum. At that moment she reached her climax. Nancy had no idea someone had watched her little game and with each move from her, she was getting hotter and hotter.

And like Nancy, Tina equally reached an intense climax. She didn't count how many she got this day, but it was a great amount of it. Exhausted and somewhat happy, Nancy drifted away into dreamland.

Tina was still horny, as she turned slowly into a small nymphomaniac who was still hungry for love and didn't know when to stop. She watched Nancy through the keyhole until she was sure that Nancy was asleep. Slowly and quietly, Tina opened the door to Nancy's room.

Sneaking in, she reached Nancy's bed and could see her large and limp penis. Somehow whenever Nancy was sleeping, there were not many things that could wake her up. But lucky for Tina, there were not such things in the near.

Well Tina was not a really silent child, but when she wanted something with awaking the interest from someone, she could be really tricky. She slowly grabbed Nancy's limp penis and started to rub it gently. The feeling of the warmth from her genital made her hotter as hell, but first she wanted to play with her before she took the next step.

She continued her acts and moved her hand up and down, but still watched each reaction from her best friend.

Noticing a big smile on the dreamy face of her best friend, Tina's hands moved a little bit faster, still searching for the perfect rhythm. But, there was a curiousness that ran through her mind. In one of the smutty magazines Nancy had, Tina had seen some pics of women who took the thing from those men, played with them, in their mouth and sucked on it, till to the point something would spurt from the thing and cover the face or body of the girls.

Slowly her head moved to the tip of the penis and Tina started to smell the scent of her first dick. Her lips opened and the head of the member disappeared between the lips. With her tongue, Tina touched the hot meat and the salty taste, including the bitter taste of Nancy's white stuff that was still on it opened her mind. Now the thing moved every inch it had in her mouth and somehow it was still not fully erected. After she reached the balls, she stopped.

With a slow movement, Tina start to bop her head up and then really slowly down, wnjoying the taste and the warmth from it. She moaned though this was totally new to her. If she had known Nancy tasted so good, she would have played with her earlier.

But for now, there was only the need for sucking on her delicious meat. Tina managed to rub her pussy while she was blowing her best friend and this worked for some minutes until she was triggered again into climax but by Nancy. Tina's own mouth filled up with the bitter tasting sperm of her. But as a good girl, she gulped all down.

She released Nancy's dick and looked at the face of her best friend. She was still sleeping. And with the knowledge of her taste, Tina decide to take the next step. She would be the first one who will enter her. Since she was not awake then, she would do it alone by herself.

Her pussy was now extremely dripping and as she moved onto her hips, Tina let a little trace of her liquids on the bed sheets. But the tricky part would first start, somehow she had to move in a way that would not wake Nancy up.

Gently taking her half limb penis and placing it at the entrance of her pussy, she slipped away by accident and was totally impaled on her slowly growing meat.

This was the moment Tina felt a sharp ripping pain in her as she lost her virginity and of course due to the weight that hit Nancy's body, she awakened. First with a sleazy look but then filled with a shock as she saw her best friend now impaled on her now erected member.

"Tina, What the fuck have you done? Are you insane?" Nancy asked her with an unbelieving voice.

But the only thing that came from her first was a sobbing noise. She was near the tears because it hurt inside of her.

"Are you okay or should I do something to helps you?" Nancy decided to poach her in a calmer voice.

Tina looked in her face. It was still mixed with pain but with something like growing lust. Then now, Tina was on a way of no return. She had started it and now she would bring it to an end. And may it will not hurt the next time anymore.

"No it is okay. It hurts only a moment but now the pain is away." She said in her little girl's voice and Nancy could understand and other point as well. She had planned it but she couldn't guess why she had done it.

But she quickly felt what her best friend had in mind. Then after she calmed down a little bit, she started to move. Up and down. The feeling of this new sensation made Nancy horny and she placed her hands on Tina's hips.

Nancy moaned first and with that sign, Tina started to move faster and rougher. In a fast steady rhythm, Tina moved up and down on Nancy. She moaned too and her breathing got harder and faster.

"Do... Do you like it Nancy?" she moaned, now her voice filled with growing lust.

Nancy looked into Tina's face, with sweat running down her forehead and she nodded her head. Then in her moaning, she couldn't say anything that could be understood.

'This was 1000 times better than using her hand,' Nancy thought and she slowly felt that in her testicles, building up a hard feeling of pressure. It would only take some more movements of her best friend who massaged her member with her small and tight pussy.

"Holy Fucking Shit Tina. I...I feel something is happen..." And before she could finish her words, she came hard inside her. Her hot and sticky love entered Tina's inner parts and filled her up.

This made Tina moan too and she reached again a climax. She rocked her head back and screamed as she reached her climax. After that she passed out on Nancy's chest. She followed her after she spurt her last drop of sperm in her. Both quickly fall into a sleep.

Later, Rod comes home and found Nancy and Tina in the living room watching TV.

"You guys okay?" he asked with a concerned look.

Nancy and Tina smiled and giggled as Rod left.

"I love you, Nancy Thompson." Tina said while stroking her cock.

"I love you too." Nancy replied.

On the desk table, a picture of Sidney and Tatum could be seen.

To be continued in Ch 4


End file.
